The Day I Shattered
by Kamikaze of Fire
Summary: Mona meets Rory and his opposite, Mason. Is it just a regular love triangle or is there deep dark secret containing around Rory Snow and Mason Dei's own secrets and arch rivalry? Rated T to be Safe. Rating may go up.


Her black hair shined as much as the midnight came, she sunk to the ground crying, as she had burn marks on her arms, she covered them up but was still crying. She played with fire and got burned, it scared her, and he would come after her no matter what. The moon wasn't protecting her, it was scaring her, and so she would stay like that forever. A warm shiver came across her; he was closing in behind her. He pulled her up by the hair, she screamed, he covered her mouth as he was taking her back. She bit his muscles and he growled at her, throwing her onto the ground. The pain twisted up its way up her body as she kept shaking.

His arm was on her burns, as she felt her body quiver; he smirked at her as he knew he was hurting her. The sky's tears didn't matter to anybody, as the moon still pitied and hid from looking at the fight it wouldn't be able to stop. I felt the stinging sensation boil through my body as I felt my tears dripping onto my arms, which calmed it.

"Mona, stop fighting me, it will only get worse if you don't stop running from me..." He whispered gently into my ear, as his husky breath was against my neck, I felt myself shiver as he was getting closer, his breathing getting more intense, the way I felt myself getting more aroused by his presence, but I got my knee up and clipped him in the ribs, he slid onto my hips, straddling them, eliminating the use of my legs.

"How is that worse when I find out your a fucking vampire only using me?

With my arms still stretched above my head. I couldn't do more than squirm under his weight. He gave a hard smile that was lethality around the edges.

I was fighting back tears. My whole body hummed with an emotion so foreign I couldn't even name it. His face gave away nothing, but his eyes grew soon cold as ice. I didn't have a clue where he was going with this, but I didn't care. I was spitting words in attempt to keep my horror at bay. I stared at him hard and unblinking. Trying to keep tears from spilling as I remembered the fateful day he'd walked into my life.

I twisted beneath him. I tried to roll to my right, then to my left. I finally figured out I was wasting a lot of energy and stopped. Soon his eyes settled on mine. They were black than I'd ever seen them. I felt my head pounding clear down into my toes. I swallowed at his eyes gazing hawk-like into mine. He brushed his thumb over my birthmark. His touch was deceptively soft, which made it all painful to endure.

He rotated slight off my hips, but kept one hand still onto my wrists, as he looked at my birthmark on my right breast. If he eased up, I was going to run from him and away from him in the night. I could feel each ragged rise and fall of my chest. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear his answer. Not that it mattered. Now that I knew he wanted to torture me, it was ridiculous I ever cared.

He rocked back on his heels, slowly releasing me, testing to see if I'd fight back. I stood there, breathing hard, my arms resting by my sides. Three counts went by and I hurled myself at him all the force I had.

I shoved against his chest, but other than swaying back lightly, he didn't move. I scrambled out of his range and took my fists into him. I hammered his chest until the bottoms of my fists began to throb. I drove my elbow down into his thigh.

"Done?" he asked.

"No! What's the matter with you? Don't you feel anything?" I screamed.

I rose to my feet, found my balance on the ground, and kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach.

"You've got one more minute," he said. "Get your anger out of your system. Then I take over."

I don't what he meant by anger. Anger wasn't the word, rage was. I didn't want to him to take over; I leaped from his range yet again, with my back facing him. He snatched me midair and backed me against the wall. His legs were flush with mine, front to front down with the length of our thighs.

"I want the truth…Rory!" I screamed, struggling not to cry. "Did you come to me just for the use of my magic? Was that your aim from the start!"

A muscle in his jaw jumped. "Yes."

I swiped a tear that dared escape. "Are you gloating inside? That's what this is about, isn't it? Getting me to trust you, so you can just blow it up in my face!" I knew I was being irrationally irate. I should have been terrified and frantic. Yet I still believed he wasn't using me for Dabria.

"I get that your angry-," said Rory.

"I am ripped apart!" I shouted.

His hands slid up my neck, searing hot. Pressing his thumbs gently into my throat, he tipped my head back. I felt his lips come against mine so hard he stopped whatever name I'd been about to call him from coming. His hand dropped to my shoulders, skimmed down my arms and came to rest at the small of my back. Little shivers of panic and pleasure shot through me. He tried to pull me against him. I bit him on the lip.

"First of all my name, isn't' Rory. It's Rorek. My hair's silver, not a golden blonde. Although I wish it was. Second of all, did you just bite me?" He chuckled lightly as his hands rested at my hips.

I broke free and finally gave him a stern look that erupted a rage that made me want to scream at him.

"You're a joke! I never want to see you again! Or in my other lives either!" I felt my screams be more of begging other than demanding.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Is it good or a bit too long? I just kind of let it flow through me...but I hope that your enjoying this! R&amp;R please! I don't own anything of My Babysitter's a Vampire! <strong>


End file.
